The long term goal of this project will be to determine the biochemical mechanisms of corneal scar formation with regard to the two major macromolecular constituents of the corneal stroma (i.e. collagen and glycosaminoglycans). This will enable us to determine which chemical properties of collagen and glycosaminoglycans are significant factors affecting mechanical strength and opacity of scarred corneal tissue and be helpful in future research concerned with the possibilities of altering the healing process. The immediate goals of this research project will involve the chemical characterization of collagen and glycosaminoglycans in rabbit corneal scar tissue with respect to the following parameters: 1. Collagen: 2. Identification and comparison of crosslinks in corneal collagen from normal and scar tissue using amino acid analysis after reduction of the inter- and intra-molecular crosslink with sodium borotritide. b. Quantification of corneal collagen hydroxylysine and its glycoside derivatives using a high voltage paper electrophoretic technique to separate the residues after alkali hydrolysis. 2. Glycosaminoglycans: Identification of glycosaminoglycans appearing in healing wounds of the cornea. The methods will utilize radioactive labelling in conjunction with substrate-specific enzymatic degradation of glycosaminoglycans.